The World's Friendliest Bumblebee
by Trackster
Summary: REFURBISHED STORY. In the aftermath of the Autobot and Decepticon battle in Mission City, Bumblebee requested to become the guardian to Sam Witwicky. But, maybe it's not really Sam that needs a guardian. What about Mikaela? CUTE, MUSHY STORY.


**Please Note: I do not own the Transformers or any of their names or characters. All credit for them goes towards Hasbro and Michael Bay, the director of the 2007 Transformers movie.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey, guys! Here is chapter 1 to my classic "Bumblebee" story that I took down for refurbishing several weeks ago, along with a few other stories. Not too many changes in this particular chapter, but they will become more noticeable in future chapters that have also been refurbished. **

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1****.**

**The Playful Bee****.**

Mikaela awoke from a peaceful night's sleep and yawned as she enjoyed a good long stretch. It was another beautiful, warm, sunny morning in Los Angeles. The birds were singing happily outside as the sun rose around 8:30am.

She had arranged to hang out with her boyfriend Sam Witwicky, and her friend Bumblebee, the young Autobot guardian and best friend to Sam. Coincidentally, he also happened to be Sam's car. Mikaela still found it all so crazy to believe, even after everything that had happened with Sector 7 and the battle in Mission city fighting the Decepticons, but it was all true. She pulled herself from her bed and took herself to the bathroom to take a shower.

After washing her hair, freshening up and getting dressed, she headed over to Sam's place. Jogging up the porch to the front door, she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Sam's mother, Judy answered.

"Well, good morning, Mikaela," she said in her very happy morning mood, a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Mrs. Witwicky."

"Oh, please. Call me Judy," she said, cheerfully. "I mean, we're all one, big, happy family now, aren't we?"

Mikaela laughed. She had developed a fondness for Sam's mother ever since they first met on the night she and Sam were looking for the glasses to give to the Autobots. The Autobots certainly caused quite a lot of commotion that night while hiding in the garden outside the house…and this was when they were actually trying to keep quiet!

"Let me guess, you're here to see Sam?"

"Got it in one," Mikaela smiled. "So, is he in?"

"He's still lazing around in his bed, the lazy thing," Judy said, sighing. "I keep telling him if he'll just organize his time better, he would get a longer night's sleep and actually be able to get up in the morning. He always complains there's not enough time in the day."

"Yep, that sure sounds like Sam Witwicky," replied Mikaela. "I can always come back later, if it'll make things easier for you."

"Oh, no, no, no," said Judy. "Don't you go anywhere. You just wait out here for a little bit and I'll go and once again awaken Sam by throwing cold water over him."

Mikeala laughed. It was true. Judy had, in fact, thrown cold water over Sam quite a few times already. It was usually pretty effective.

"Mikaela…while you're out here waiting, maybe you could do me a little favour too," Judy said quietly, leaning close to Mikaela's face. "When I came out here earlier to water the flowers, I noticed Bumblebee sitting in the back garden all alone. He looked so unhappy, the poor thing. I didn't wish to disturb him, so I thought it was best to leave him be and tell you and Sam about it."

"What's the matter? Said Mikaela, concerned. "Did Bumblebee and Sam have an argument?"

"No, no. Everything's been perfectly fine. He's only been miserable since early this morning and it's nothing to do with Sam. I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe you could have a word."

"Sure, I'll talk to him," Mikaela smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart," smiled Judy, closing the door.

After talking to Judy, Mikaela walked down the front porch and made her way around the house into the back garden. Just as Judy had said, Bumblebee was indeed sitting all alone on the grass, staring up into the morning sky. The birds were still singing happily. The back garden was a perfect place for the Autobots to transform freely into their robot-modes, since there was a lot of space and plenty of cover. Mikaela jogged over to stand beside him.

"Hey, Bee! Beautiful morning, huh?" Mikaela said, trying to sound cheerful.

Bumblebee didn't look round. He didn't want to be disturbed and he made that obvious when he played a few song lyrics from one of Michael Jackson's songs.

_"Just, leave me alone. Leave me alone."_

"Bee? What's the matter?" Mikaela asked. "You look so sad."

Bumblebee made a few sad sounding whirrs as he nodded his head, indicating that he was indeed feeling sad.

"Do you wanna tell me about it? Maybe I can help."

Bumblebee shook his head, refusing to talk.

"Come on, Bumblebee," said Mikaela. "I know you can talk now because it was Ratchet and I that fixed your vocals. Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?"

Bumblebee refused to speak and instead played more of the same Michael Jackson song from a different section to demonstrate his frustration.

_"Stop it! Just stop dogging me around."_

"Okay, fine! If that's how you're gonna be," said Mikaela, turning to leave.

Bumblebee suddenly felt guilty for snapping at Mikaela like that. She had only been trying to comfort him and in return, he hurt her feelings. Lifting out a hand towards her, he carefully scooped her into his hand, pulling her back towards him gently.

_"I made a stupid mistake. A stupid mistake,"_ sang Gareth Gates from Bumblebee's radio.

Mikaela, realizing that he was trying to apologize, smiled and sat down beside him.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee looked towards the sky. First raising a hand to his chest, he then raised his hand up high, pointing towards the sky. Then, he lowered his hand back down to his chest.

Mikaela thought about it for a minute before understanding what he was trying to say.

"Oh, I see. You miss Cybertron. You're missing your home."

Bumblebee made mournful mechanical sounds as he nodded sadly, his optics full of sadness.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Asked Mikaela.

Bumblebee shook his head. There was more.

"What else is upsetting you?" She asked.

Bumblebee made no sound, refusing to share his thoughts. Although Bumblebee's vocals had been repaired and he could talk again, during his muteness, he had grown to enjoy using song lyrics and catch phrases from movies and TV shows to express his thoughts, feelings and emotions, so he chose to continue communicating this way. He only used his real voice to talk when he felt it was really necessary.

Mikaela tried to think of what else could be upsetting Bumblebee. Then, a thought came to her.

"Oh, I know what it is," Mikaela said, suddenly. "You're thinking about all the stuff that's been happening lately with the All Spark and you being captured by those Sector 7 guys and…"

Upon hearing this, Bumblebee began to cry badly, making high-pitched mechanical whines, groans and trilling sounds. His optics flooded like a river and poured with Energon tears down his face. Suddenly, Mikaela felt really bad for her friend as she realized she had said the wrong thing.

Poor Bumblebee had gone through so much pain and suffering for her and Sam and was even willing to sacrifice his life to protect them. After saving Sam and Mikaela from falling to their deaths from under the bridge, he had been captured and tortured by Sector 7. His legs had also been ripped off during a battle with the Decepticons in Mission City, causing him severe pain, which almost put him offline.

Mikaela couldn't stand the pain of how much Bumblebee had been through for them and worst of all, she couldn't stand those terrible sounds he was making. The sounds he was making were exactly the same sounds he had been crying out during his capture by Sector 7 under the bridge and again when he was painfully pulling himself along the ground towards both her and Sam after his legs had just been torn off. A few tears slipped from Mikaela's eyes.

"Bumblebee, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, putting a comforting hand onto the side of the young Autobot's leg.

Bumblebee looked down at her sadly, cocking his head to the side as though to say, "what for?"

"I'm so sorry for what those cruel, evil monsters from Sector 7 did to you. We tried to help you. Sam and I…we tried, we really tried, but there was nothing we could do. There were just too many of them. It hurt us so much to see you suffering like that…in so much pain…and not being able to help you. Bumblebee, I am so sorry. You know…it's people like them that make me feel really sick and ashamed to be a human!"

Bumblebee looked down at Mikaela sadly, making quiet whirring sounds. Lowering his big and gentle hands down to her, he carefully picked her up and held her close to his face, observing her closely. He didn't like seeing her crying. Now he felt bad for making her feel sad and cry too, when she had been trying to cheer him up. Her eyes were leaking and he wanted them to stop doing that. He held her close to his face, allowing her to wrap her arms around his face, giving him a big hug. Mikaela cried with Bumblebee, pouring out her sadness to him and pleading for his mercy.

"Please, forgive us, Bumblebee," Mikaela cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Not all humans are evil. Lots of humans are kind, friendly and loving. We don't always mean to be dangerous and hostile. Humans are a frightened species and sometimes we do the craziest things when we're frightened. We don't mean it, Bee. We're just scared and we want to protect ourselves. But, you're safe now. Sam and I will look after you and I promise no-one will ever hurt you again."

Bumblebee purred and tried to show her that he was smiling by upturning his optics and making gentle, mechanical, warbling sounds.

_"Put a smile on your face,"_ a song by Vitamin C sang from his radio. _"Make the world a better place. Put a smile on your face."_

Mikaela giggled when he playfully nuzzled his face further into her arms. Mikaela began to stroke the side of his head and giggled when Bumblebee began to purr loudly, a big smile in his optics. He really liked that. Mikaela laughed as he nuzzled the side of his head towards her hands, purring loudly as she continued to scratch him in that one spot. He was like a big, soft, pussy cat.

"Do you like that?" She grinned.

He nodded, still purring.

She moved her hand down to the side of his neck and began to scratch again. Upon feeling this, Bumblebee gave off a loud, happy, mechanical trilling sound as though he were laughing and he purred even louder.

Mikaela laughed along with him and stopped scratching after a few minutes, to which Bumblebee gave off a disappointed whine.

"Sorry, but my arms are getting tired," she smiled.

Bumblebee's optics upturned and closed. He made happy mechanical trilling sounds, indicating that he was laughing. It was the optics that expressed Bumblebee's thoughts and emotions during his muteness, in addition to the mechanical sounds he made. When he was happy, his optics would be upturned and sometimes wide-open, but the wide-open optics was usually when he was interested in something. When he was sad, his optics would be down-turned and when he cried, Energon tears would ACTUALLY pour from his optics like water hoses.

"Hey, Bumblebee…thank you for believing in me…you know…in the alleyway in Mission City."

He cocked his head and made a small mechanical sound, as though not understanding.

"Remember when I was driving the tow-truck with you on the back and I stopped because the stress got to me and I started crying? If you hadn't believed in me and encouraged me to be brave and keep going, well…"

Bumblebee's optics smiled and he stroked a finger on her head.

"Bumblebee, careful," she giggled, trying to push his finger away. "I spent ages styling my hair before I came here."

Bumblebee gave off a few happy trilling sounds.

"Speaking of our experience with the tow-truck, how have your legs been doing? Still working good?"

Bumblebee kicked his legs up and down a few times to show her that his legs were still working perfectly and she had done a great job repairing them.

"Well, lately I've been meaning to ask if you wouldn't mind me checking you out…just to make sure the wires and everything are still connected properly. I promise I'll be careful."

Bumblebee gave some thoughtful sounds for a few seconds. Then, he nodded his head, permitting her to give him a check out. Hey, it was free, so he had nothing to lose.

_"At least she's not Ratchet. Thank Primus,"_ Bumblebee thought to himself, grinning inwardly.

"Okay, Bee. I'm gonna have to ask you to lie down on your back. Since your legs are connected to your lower-body, I had to repair quite a few wires and connections in your abdomen. Are you okay with me checking there too?"

Bumblebee made a mechanical whirring sound, nodding in agreement. He lay down on the grass flat on his back, keeping himself in a straight position. Still holding Mikaela, he gently placed her on top of his chest. He giggled as he felt her crawling down from his chest, making her way to his abdomen.

_"That feels funny,"_ Bumblebee giggled in his thoughts.

Once on top of his abdomen, she began to slowly and carefully work on his wiring. Bumblebee lay there patiently, allowing her to do her work, keeping quiet so she could concentrate.

"Everything looks good on this side," Mikaela said. She came away from inspecting the left side of his groin, where the joint of his left leg made it's connection to his body. Making her way over to the right side of his groin, she began to inspect the connections and wirings to his right leg. After a few minutes of inspection, she spoke up again.

"Yep. Both legs are still cool, fully-intact and functional," she smiled. "You've sure been taking good care of them, haven't you, Bee?"

Bumblebee lifted his head and peered down at her, smiling in his optics and purring happily.

"Okay, now I've just gotta check the wiring in your abdomen and you're all set," said Mikaela. Turning herself around carefully, she only had to crawl up his body a little to reach his abdomen. Once she was sitting on the centre of his stomach, she discovered a little problem. Bumblebee looked at her, sensing that she felt uncomfortable about something. He made a gentle whirring sound as though to say,

"what's wrong?"

"You've got a lot of armour," she said. "I'm okay checking the wires in the centre of your stomach because I can reach them. But, in order to ensure the rest of the wiring is safely intact, I'm gonna have to crawl under some of your armour. Is…is that okay?"

Bumblebee thought this over for a minute.

_"Hmm…she's only a human,"_ he thought to himself, _"and humans are really soft and warm and squishy. I'm sure she won't hurt me. I trust her."_

He nodded, giving the all okay.

"Okay," Mikaela smiled. "Well…here we go. However, I should warn you that I may need to tug at some wires just to make sure they're connected properly. Okay?"

Bumblebee nodded, laying his head back down. He knew that if he relaxed, his armour wouldn't be so stiff and it would be easier for her to crawl underneath. He lay there peacefully, waiting for her to begin her last piece of inspection of his inner-wiring. Mikaela reached down and took hold of some thick wires in Bumblebee's abdomen, pulling and tugging on them.

As soon as she did that, Bumblebee suddenly felt a big jolt of electricity shooting through his physical-sensors, right across his stomach. Thrusting out on his back uncontrollably, he threw his head back and gave off a high-pitched, mechanical squeal as his chest thrust into the air, pulling his stomach inward. Mikaela was startled and quickly pulled back.

"Bumblebee! Bee, I'm sorry," she cried out. "Oh, gosh! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

To Mikaela's surprise, Bumblebee's body was shaking up and down as he gave off mechanical, trilling sounds. He didn't sound like he was crying or frightened. He sounded like…he was laughing.

Just then, a piece of song lyrics sung by Toybox played from Bumblebee's radio.

_"It tickles in my tummy. He's so yummy yummy."_

"What?" said a puzzled Mikaela, not getting it.

Bumblebee shook his head, a smile appearing in his optics as he cupped his hand behind Mikaela's back, supporting her against the palm of his hand. Using his other hand, he extended his forefinger towards her and began to wiggle his finger into her stomach.

"Hey! Bee, stop it," Mikaela laughed. She squirmed to get away, but Bumblebee's hand behind her back only pushed her closer into his wiggling finger. "Bee, please, stop. You're tickling me."

Immediately, Bumblebee stopped tickling her and pulled his finger away. He clapped his hands together as a round of applause as the sounds of cheering played from his radio.

_"And the crowd goes wild,"_ the man shouted on the radio.

Mikaela stared up at Bumblebee for a minute, looking puzzled as she pieced the two clues together. When realization finally clicked, she burst out laughing, almost falling over.

"Oh, I see," she laughed. "I was tickling you. Is that it?"

Bumblebee gave off happy trills, nodding.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," Mikaela said, giggling. "Perhaps it would be best if I left this part to Ratchet?"

Shaking his head furiously and making objecting whining sounds, he pointed towards her, then towards his stomach as though to say, "no! You get back in there and finish the job."

"Okay," Mikaela giggled. "I promise I'll try to be more careful."

Upon saying those words, she got back to work inspecting his wires. Bumblebee giggled as she continued to prod away at his inner-machinery, pulling and tugging away at his wires. It felt so funny to Bumblebee. From looking at him, it would be totally understandable to assume Bumblebee was in pain from having his guts pulled this way and that way.

However, Bumblebee was in absolutely no pain at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. It tickled…A LOT! His inner-wiring and proto-form body were very sensitive to even the lightest touches and just a few tugs on his wires was enough to make him jump and squeal with laughter. He tried so hard to stay still to allow Mikaela to complete her inspection, but she was tickling him so much, he just couldn't.

Bumblebee's giggling sounded like happy, mechanical trilling sounds to Mikaela's ears. She loved the sounds he was making now and before she knew it, she was giggling along with him.

"I'm sorry, Bee," she said, grinning. "I'm trying to work fast, but the more you move, the longer it's gonna take."

Upon hearing this, Bumblebee tried his best to suppress his giggling and to remain still as Mikaela continued with her work. It was even harder for him when she reached her hands underneath his armour plating to inspect the wires underneath. He thrust his head back and gave off a really high-pitched, mechanical squeal of laughter, his body shaking up and down. Mikaela struggled to concentrate as she too found herself laughing along with him.

Finally, after completing her last inspection, she withdrew her hands and rested herself back on the centre of Bumblebee's abdomen. Bumblebee gradually grew quiet, breathing heavily as he rested on his back. He liked how he felt now. He felt so much happier compared to earlier, before Mikaela came to visit Sam, whom she was still waiting for. Bumblebee raised his head slightly and looked down at Mikaela. He cocked his head sideways as though to say, "why have you stopped?"

"All done, Bee," Mikaela said, rubbing her hands together. "I'm finished and the good news is, your wiring and connections are all absolutely perfect. So, you're good to go."

Bumblebee squinted his optics at her, making a sound of disappointment. He didn't want her to be finished.

Crawling over to the side of his body, Mikaela carefully jumped down onto the ground. Immediately, a song by UB40 began to play from his radio loudly.

_"Come back. Baby, come back,"_ it sang. Bumblebee leaned across and scooping her up into his big, gentle hands, he placed her back onto his abdomen.

"Bee, I just told you. Everything's cool. You're okay," Said Mikaela, confused. She thought Bumblebee was worried that she missed something out.

Bumblebee shook his head. He didn't mean that. He gently wiggled his forefinger into her stomach, causing her to laugh and squirm. Then, he pointed towards his own stomach. When she figured out what he was trying to say, she laughed, surprised.

"You WANT me to tickle you?" She asked.

_"I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball,"_ Queen sang from Bumblebee's radio. _"I'm having a good time. I don't wanna stop at all." _

Mikaela laughed, a mischievous grin forming on her face. Looking around to check the coast was clear, she raised her hands and wiggled her fingers at him.

"Okay," she giggled, thinking this was all so weird. "But, just remember that YOU asked for this…literally!"

Crying out playfully, Mikaela dove right into the pile of wires in his abdomen, pulling and tugging at them. No longer needing to remain still, Bumblebee began to squirm and roll around playfully, kicking his legs in the air and making high-pitched, mechanical warbling and trilling sounds as he laughed happily. He revelled in the happy, tickling sensation consuming his internal-systems.

It felt so wonderful to laugh and play like this. All the pain, fear and sadness from his recent terrible ordeals became more and more like a blur from an old nightmare as he laughed all of those bad feelings out of his system.

He was enjoying himself so much that he didn't even try to stop Mikaela from tickling him, even at times when he thought he was going to go offline from laughing and squirming so hard. Instead, he carefully cupped his hands around both sides of her body to protect her from any accidental harm as he continued to squirm around like crazy, laughing and kicking his legs in the air furiously.

Earlier, they had been crying together. Now, they were both laughing together, playing together and enjoying themselves. When Mikaela managed to wriggle underneath Bumblebee's armour plating, she began to tickle his protoform body, which was even more ticklish without the protection of his armour. He totally lost it and gave out a really high-pitched squeal of laughter, squirming even harder.

"Cootchie Cootchie coo," Bumblebee heard Mikaela giggle from underneath his armour. "I've got you, Bumblebee!"

Inside Sam's bedroom, his loud music began to gradually fade as it reached the end of the song. It was only then that Sam heard the loud squealing and trilling sounds of Bumblebee, but that's all he could hear. He didn't hear Mikaela laughing along with him or Sam wouldn't have began to freak out, thinking Bumblebee was being capture again.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He exclaimed, rushing to get his denim jeans on. "Bee, I'm coming!" He cried, rushing out his bedroom door.

Running down the stairs, he ran out into the back garden and was totally gob-smacked at what he saw.

"Mikaela…What are you doing to Bumblebee," he cried out, totally confused.

"What does it look like?" Mikaela laughed, as Bumblebee continued to make high-pitched squealing sounds and squirmed. "I'm tickling him."

"You're what?" Said Sam, surprised.

"You've got a ticklish car, Sam," Mikaela laughed. "Sam, you've gotta try this. This is even more fun than a roller coaster ride!"

_"Mercy mercy. You gotta have pity on me. Have mercy on me,"_ Ace of Base sang from Bumblebee's radio.

"I think he's had enough, Mikaela," Sam chuckled, happy now, knowing Bee was safe.

"Is that right?" Mikaela grinned, wiggling her fingers at Bumblebee playfully. "Do you want me to stop now?"

Bumblebee closed his optics, smiling big time as he nodded furiously, making happy twittering sounds. Sam and Mikaela laughed as Sam managed to climb up a piece of Bumblebee's armour, sitting beside Mikaela on Bumblebee's abdomen.

"So…alien robots are ticklish?" Sam asked, rather surprised.

"This one sure is," smiled Mikaela. "Did you know that Bumblebee ASKED me to tickle him?"

"Huh? Bee, are you crazy?" Sam laughed at Bumblebee. "Why did you do that?"

"He likes being tickled," Mikaela giggled.

"In that case, who's up for round 2?" Sam grinned.

Bumblebee had a nervous smile in his optics as Sam and Mikaela wiggled their fingers at him, grinning mischievously. Giving off the sounds of panicking, high-pitched, mechanical trills, he shook his head furiously as though to say, "no, no, no, no, no," as the two teens dove right back into him, pulling at his wires and wriggling underneath his metal armour, tickling his protoform body underneath.

His mechanical, trilling laughter was so high-pitched, it's a miracle his vocals continued to function properly. Sam and Mikaela laughed with Bumblebee from underneath his metal armour, as Bumblebee rolled around on the ground.

"Hey, you're right. This IS better than a roller coaster ride," Sam laughed.

As the three of them laughed and played together, they never noticed Optimus Prime and Ironhide watching them in secret in their vehicle modes, parked around the corner of the house.

"So…do you still consider humans to be a primitive and violent race?" Optimus asked Ironhide, reminding him of his past statement during the time Optimus was scanning the glasses to get the location of the All Spark.

"Hmm…well," Ironhide grumbled. "Primitive, yes…but, I suppose I may have been a little hasty in my judgement about ALL humans being violent."

Optimus chuckled. "That's the closest I'm going to get to you admitting you were wrong, isn't it?"

As Ironhide watched Bumblebee laughing and squirming on the ground as the two humans tickled him playfully, Ironhide couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Ironhide asked.

Smiling inwardly also, Optimus waited a few seconds before replying. "No. Leave them be," he said softly, chuckling. "Let them play. Bumblebee deserves to be happy, especially after everything he's done for us, humans and Autobots alike."

"He's the bravest of us all," said Ironhide, smiling.

"That, he is, Ironhide, old friend."

Quietly starting up their engines, they drove out onto the road, making their way back to their new secret Autobot base.

* * *

**There's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ( ^ _ ^ )**


End file.
